


Golden Flowers and Broken Bowers

by TrashyFandomGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Bad Descriptions, Bad Puns, Bad Writing, F/F, F/M, Flower Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Genocide Run, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, No Smut, Original Character(s), REMEMBER IM A BAD WRITER, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader may seem more feminine, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Undertale Genocide Route, because i am a girl writing gender neutraal, bowers:a pleasant shady place under trees or climbing plants in a garden or wood., everyone dead, may eventually make reader female, really bad writing, that you will know is deaed, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyFandomGirl/pseuds/TrashyFandomGirl
Summary: Undertale is how its always been, Frisk has just started their route... except Chara doesn't exist. You are the voice inside Frisk's head, with all the power to change and connect and feel again. Frisk will keep killing, but you can resist the call, or you can let it take you over.





	1. Golden Light and Beginning Times

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic! First Bad Fic! First Fic I Will Probably Never Update!

What finally wakes you up? A scream. Someone is screaming, and said scream is coming closer and closer to your flowers.

Someone is falling from the hole in the sky into your small, cramped cave. The dimly lit cave is covered in crystals that are almost ready to glow, for day has not much time left, and dark brown rock whose dust infects every pore of this place. Right below the hole, is your bed of flowers.

Beautiful flowers, yellow as the brilliant sun that now exits the sky in a color-spattered sunset, that grew over the grave, a remembrance of times past.

What you should do is soar away and hide from the falling form. You should not give it a second thought and let the new human wander into the arms of death that humans often fell into. But the logical fear takes second place to curiosity as you float through the ground and glance upward, trying to see who it is.

You watch the small body twist and fall toward you with the last of the daylight illuminating their body, the never-ending scream spiraling out of their mouth, and it’s only after you can see the fear etched onto their face that you realize they are about to land right on top of you.

Then…the fall ends, and they land with a hard thump onto the ground, their small frame breathing hard, trying to regain the air the fall had stolen from them.

It’s only when you see their half broken little body on the ground, that a dark Fear finally catches up with you, part instinctual, and part the knowledge that another human has come to the underground. The familiar feeling would have chilled your blood if you had any. Instead it just fills you with a disgusting dread down deep in your body; right at the bottom of your ribcage.

 You shiver, and an image of Dust fills your mind. With humans comes pain, and with pain comes Dust. So much Dust… Shaking the head you didn’t have, you imagine taking deep breaths. Deep Breaths (y/n), Deep Breaths...

It’s only after you are finished with your little freak-out that you realize the human is lying crumpled in the same place where you were floating. Very glad ghosts couldn’t blush, you float out from under them. Last time you checked this ghost stuff was still a little disarming.

You wished you could sigh.

 Your embarrassed mood quickly lightens as you see the sunset’s light change your little home.

The light turns soft, with a warmness that blankets the room. Sometimes you try to gasp to keep it from suffocating you. Not this time. Instead you just gaze happily around the room, the fear and worry momentarily forgotten as the beauty of your little cave blots out all other thoughts. You begin to feel a little lighter, the sudden light change pacifying you. The human looks almost angelic, the light setting their golden-brown skin glowing.

Looking down, you first notice the human’s blank face and dull eyes. Brown hair spreads around their head in a fan and soft luminous petals cover their arms and legs. Confusion fills you as you glance over their unmoving body, taking in their still frame and odd appearance.

They are awake, yet they don’t move, and they are clutching a short stick to their side, with one small hand touching a bandage that peeks out from under a striped sweater. The bandage turns red at the very center, a drop of blood staining it red.

It’s only then do you notice your flowers, and oh boy, this human had better know how to deal with pissed off ghosts. However, your anger fades when you see the true extent of the damage.

**‘Oh my poor babies’** you say softly, seeing the broken stems and crushed petals. Some of the soft petals break off, spiraling a short distance before it reaches the ground. You feel the familiar burning sadness pierce your soul.

Why is it always your flowers that get hurt in these situations?

Why does your grave always have to catch the living?

Frowning in concentration, you reach out with your soul and touch the gentle golden petals that now hang limp and broken. Your soul shudders as you feel the piercing pain, as if someone had ripped of your fingernails. The anger returns in a whirlwind.

You try to calm down. There is nothing your anger can do to help anyone, all you can do, is see if you can make contact with them, and tell them, politely of course, to buzz off!

But maybe you got your wish already because the human is standing up. But they don’t move, just stare at your flowers. The thing that unnerves you, is that their expression doesn’t change. It’s blank, empty, and emotionless.

**‘Golden flowers. They must have broken your fall**.’ You pulse the words in their direction, but their face doesn’t change from the blank expression. They do tilt their head a little, implying confusion.

Their face is so emotionless that you wonder if they had really been the one to scream, or had you found a way to- no, you haven’t talked in years. Not out loud. Not with sound and words.

All the other humans had shown fear, some even sat for hours in a cocoon of broken stems and petals until they got up the courage to walk away.

They are walking away know, shambling away in a slow jolting walk. One long step, one small step, but all slow and deliberate. You stare transfixed for a moment, watching this strange creature that looks like a human but acts nothing like it stumble away.

You float around your flowers, happy the human is gone, while trying not to worry about what’s going to happen now, when you feel a sharp tug at your soul. You try to ignore it, but it happens again. Then, quickly, suddenly, and firmly you are dragged out of your flowers and into the human’s body.

You got pulled into a human’s body.

You were now stuck in the head of the human that had scared you more than any other one you ever seen.

You didn’t want this, you wanted to get out, you _needed_ to get out. You try to scream, the first time you attempted to since you had your own body. Your own body which had long since composted and fertilized the golden flowers that grew tall and strong.

You no longer had that body.

But…you were in a body, you finally had somewhere solid, that could carry you through the world… Maybe you could stay a little longer?

After this decision, you feel a rush of power and it makes you want to keel over, and for a second, the human seems like they might. You could feel their muscles trembling with your desire. But they quickly straighten and starts back down the road.

You are about to go through a door when unconsciously you will the human’s body to stop. All your senses scream at you to not go through that door, someone’s in there… but the human walks through anyway.

As you enter the dark room, your stomach gives an unsatisfied lurch as you see a familiar grinning face pop up from the ground.

**‘Flowey’** It was most definitely the smiling little monster, a shadow of your former friend. It takes all you can not to scream at him to yell at his foolishness… and to ask why they did it so many times.

And then something even worse happens, he starts talking.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the Flower! Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha? “

He let out a sickening little wink.

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

The human gave a little gasp, and you can feel the human’s fear rising as they see a little heart push its way out of their body to enter the fight. You remember the first time you entered a fight; you were so surprised you had almost hurt… you shake your non-existent head.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” Yeah, and as you expected, it’s a deep glowing crimson. Glowing, the frantic heart zips about the screen. It slams into the side of the walls and you wince. That’s not how you leave a fight.

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for?”

Level of Tolerance for Flowey’s fake little attitude?

“Why, LOVE, of course!”

_‘ **Of course**_ **’** You wish you could smile sarcastically like you always did when he said something dumb..

“You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white... "Friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”

The human looked surprised at the sudden dump of information but complies with Flowey’s wishes, they move their soul and manage to collect all the, ahem, friendliness pellets.

1… 2… 3… 4…

Well the pellets didn’t help their “love” but it did shoot through their soul like a bullet.

Pain blooms through your body saw the human’s hp drop all the way to 1/20. You feel betrayal and anger roll off the human in waves, fear clouding their mind like a fog. They’re eyes turn red with rage, their blank expression finally dropping into one of pure fury.

It was scary.

It was also like looking in a mirror.

Memories try to force their way into your mind, pushing and scraping into the walls you had long since put up to protect yourself. You don’t cry though. You can’t.

Lost in your pain, you barely notice what’s going on. The human’s fury seems to have dissipated, all’s left is fear.

You both watch in horror as Flowey’s face transformed into a gruesome caricature of its once cheerful smile. He now looked more like a Serial Killer than a flower. His true colors finally revealed.

“Y o u  I d i o t! “

His high-pitched voice takes on some deep undertone, the words slowly dripping off his tongue like blood. His flowery teeth gnashed together, as if he couldn’t wait to see them bleed out in front of him.

“In this world, it's K I L L  o r  _B E_ K I L L E D. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”

That sounds like something you would say, what you used to say.

A ring of the deadly bullets surrounded their soul. With one hp, and no way out, things were not looking good. The human was panicking, their soul was zig-zagging all around the box and you can feel your shared heart pounding in your shared ears.

“DIE!!!”

Flowey’s mouth moved up and down in a grisly version of a laugh. They close their eyes…

But you were still alive. Right as you both could feel the heat of the bullets closing in (it was that close), Flowey let out a high pitched “Yeep!” as he was thrown into the darkness.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...”

The human seemed to have no desire to open their eyes, but you manage to coax them open.

**Toriel!** You thought with joy. It was the monster herself. Sweet, gentle Toriel who watered your flowers with both regular water and tears, and sat with you, eating fragrant pie, and reading one of her snail books.

You never spoke to her, and you doubted she even knew you was there. After a time, she even stopped coming, letting the rain from above water you instead.

But you had seen her for so many years of my life, that you would never forget her.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

Her face fills with a warm and loving smile, evidently trying to set the human at ease. You relax and let her motherly voice comfort you in a hug of memories and dreams. 

You open your eyes and see that the human wasn’t quite so trusting. They had caught Toriel’s eyes in the familiar blank stare. She blinked nervously and hesitantly continued.

“You are the first human to come here in a long time. I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here. “

With a tight smile, Toriel glances back at the human whose eyes are unblinking, and starts walking away.

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some bad writing trying to convey disturbing imagery

The human has been walking for a while, solving traps and puzzles with Toriel while you stared in excitement around you.

Sensing things with your soul means so little compared to seeing it with real eyes. Everything is so clear and vibrant, each color beautiful and filled with light, it’s as if only through eyes could you see the true beauty of the world.

You stretch a little. Your cramped soul fills all the unused space in the back half of their body. You feel so free. You can sense the breeze chilling the human’s gentle skin, as clear as you can feel their shivers. You can smell the musty scent of the ruins.

You see your spider friends weaving crystalline webs like they used to around your flowers and you stare for as long as you can until the human starts moving again.

It’s so big and beautiful and wonderful and so full of life, in that one instant you have the urge to hug this human, to move the arms you now have and wrap them around you both. You were filled to the brim with delicious joy and excitement.

Still riding on the adrenaline rush that you are feeling, you probe the human’s mind, hoping to see something about your savior, no longer regretful you didn’t try harder to escape.

They climbed the mountain, hoping to do something awful. Their knicks and bruises blooming across their skin. Angry words still fresh in their mind.

 You can see their determination when they realized they survived, the determination that sustains them now. You can feel their fear… and you can feel an untapped well of bloodlust simmering deep in their soul.

Shocked and scared, you try to pull your soul away from their body, you wanted to go back to your little flower bed. Even if you never got to see the underground again through those beautiful eyes, even if you could never really feel things again. Even if you never got to taste Toriel’s cinnamon-butterscotch pie, or touch the softness of a warm bed, or smell fresh snow.

Tears well up in the human’s eyes, and they touch our hands to our cheeks, making no change in expression as our fingers came back wet.

Our eyes…Our cheeks… Our fingers…you were already thinking like you were a part of them. You pulled at your soul again.

You didn’t want to stay with this human, because even though they could save everyone if they wanted to, they could also destroy everyone if they wanted to. Humans were unbelievable powerful.

And this human reminded you of yourself when you first fell here, only they didn’t have anyone to save them.

You tried desperately to drag your soul out of this human’s body.

**But it refused** …you couldn’t leave this body.

 You were stuck on this ride.

 You were stuck with this human until the very end.

Again, the tears came, but the dominant soul prevents them from dripping down to the pavement below.

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking down a dark corridor now, and they had stopped shivering a while back. Even still, they wrapped their arms around their body to calm down.

Toriel was talking again, you barely listen as your mind drifts to happier times.

“As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. “

You perk up. What was she going to teach the human to do?

“However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy”

The human smirks for just a second, a brief glint in their eye changing their face from their usual unmoving mask to something twisted.

Your soul shivered nervously, somehow you didn’t think this fight was going to go how Toriel hoped.

It was too late; the human was pulled into the fight.

**You encountered the Dummy…** You say softly, the words reverberating throughout the human’s head.

The human considers the options laid out before them.

**Check**

You imagine breath coming out of your nose in a soft phew.

**DUMMY - ATK 0 DEF 0 - A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye.** You say even quieter than before, tears welling up deep inside of you, remembering the gift.

A poem composed for the dummy by its’ cousin…

The human stares again at the options, somehow you felt a deep thrill within your soul, like a choice was being made deep within their soul.

** Fight **

The human slashes upward with their stick, ripping cotton out of the soft body and onto the floor. No sound was made, no tears were shed, just a slight whoosh and the body dissolved into dust.

The human reaches down with their hand and sifts the dust through their hands, rhythmically sorting through it. You fell still, this ritual silencing you, like it was a truly solemn moment.

The human’s face cracked into a huge imitation of a smile, the ends curving up higher than you would have thought possible. They take a handful of dust and let their long tongue lick it off their hand until it’s caked with the stuff.

The thing that was surely not a smile curved even higher, and the rest of the dust was dumped unceremoniously into their mouth. When they returned to their blank expression, a slight line of drool had already snaked its way out of their mouth.

It was just a single notch in the vastness of time, but it left you feeling repulsed. If it was possible for you to want to leave even more, well it wasn’t possible.

Toriel stands there when you return, shell shocked by what she had just seen. Her smile seems even more forced than ever when she speaks again.

 “Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...? Come now.”

When Toriel enters the next room, the human looks like they’re about to collapse with exhaustion, a simple fight taking so much out of them with so little XP and HP to keep them going.

But they don’t stop. Why would they? They have way too much determination to give up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls send all your hatred to me


	3. Chapter 3/ Candy Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get lonely and the human attacks candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta filler but my tags promised it would be a slow burn. Really slow!

“I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.

Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.

I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE.”

The human’s glazed eyes stared Toriel down and she took a shaky breath. This business of hers was obviously not the only thing driving her away.

“If you have a need for anything, just call.

Be good, all right?”

And then she turned around and started to hurry away, her feet hitting the ground with tremendous force in her effort to get away.

You stared at her retreating figure with fear white hot under your skin; she had just left you alone with this monster, and now she was leaving you again?

She was the only person who you could depend on, she was your rock, and now she was gone.

But for a single moment, she turned around and she smiled, her warmth and kindness still shining through. And for that single moment, you could feel her staring right through the human’s soul, almost as if she could see your soul right for what it was. You started to shake, a deer in the spotlights of her piercing gaze.

“stop it.”

And then she was gone.

 **No tears now** , you reprimand yourself sharply, already the familiar choking sensation clenching up your throat. You already felt pathetic enough to let yourself indulge in fear and sadness.

You shook your mind free of Toriel’s harsh gaze and refocused on the human. They hadn’t moved since Toriel had left. They didn’t even look curious at the prospect of the cell phone, just staring down at it, not even blinking.

 **Aren’t you going to call her?** You pulsed, trying not to let the human realize how much you wanted to hear her voice again. In your mind, that would certainly cause the human to refuse.

The room was so empty, so silent that you could hear the waters flowing two rooms over. You could hear the worried whispering of the monsters huddling in corners far away from the stick hanging limply from the human’s grasp. You could even hear the

Chssk

Chssk

of the tiny spiders spinning their webs.

“no.” The human had said in words lower in volume than anything else. This whisper of a voice couldn’t have been heard by a person pressing their ear up to the human’s lips. But you heard. You always heard.

Louder

“No!” And the phone was stuffed into a back pocket and shoved out of sight.

The human was breathing heavily, and staring down at their curved fingers, one had already bent down to start pressing a button.

And then they started walking again and you sighed. You wondered if you would ever be able to learn what was going on inside the human’s mind. You wondered what they thought about, what they imagined. On second thought, you didn’t want to know. It might be just enough to see what it was doing to the world around it.

You sighed and then turned your attention back to the next room you were about to plunge into.

The room you entered next was filled with tenderly arranged leaf piles and a single Froggit.

The room you entered next was filled with tenderly arranged leaf piles and not a single tree.

 **Why were there no trees? Who would go through all the effort to carry these leaves here?** You mused to yourself, not even noticing the human’s newfound interest.

They sniffed a couple of times, and then adopted a greedy expression on their usually placid face.

They had noticed the second room to their right.

Eagerly they rushed into through the doorway, each step with more vigor than you had ever seen them, jolting you out of your thoughts. A jack-o-lantern smile exposing all the yellowish teeth had just lit up their face but, it seemed more laughable than scary.

You could immediately tell what they had gotten so excited about. Hell, now you were excited.

The room smelled of candy and chocolate even with a tiny gurgling stream and sweet smelling vines covering the walls. In the middle of the room there was a clean metal bowl sitting on a pedestal, full to the brim with delicately wrapped sweets. A sign was snugly lodged behind the bowl inscribed with careful handwriting, ‘ **Take One’** The whole arrangement was adorable. Someone had put a lot of time into making this a friendly stop for any travelers.

 **Will you take one?** You asked with more than a little curiosity. You adored chocolate so you couldn’t help but hope that if the human ate a piece then you might be able to taste it too. It’s almost agony to imagine getting to try chocolate again but you couldn’t help yourself. Just one bite from that rich, creamy goodness and you might never want to do anything again.

“Yes.” The human, with a hint of joy in their weak voice, gazed at the sweets. You felt yourself beginning to tremble with excitement as they reached out and pocketed a round piece in tightly wrapped yellow.

 **You took a piece of candy.** You prompt in the hopes of encouraging them to take a bite.

Then you see another piece of candy clenched in their greedy little fist.

**You took more candy. How disgusting...**

An air of amusement fill the human’s mind and then they reach out once more, almost cockily, to take an additional piece of candy. This time they slip the sweet morsel into their mouth instead of just cramming it into their pocket.

  **You take another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth...**

Yuck, Cinnamon.

 They spit the glob out quickly and you watch it sink down to the bottom of the sweet little stream. The sugary remains will probably remain there long after the underground dies out.

They reach out to take a replacement and the bowl tips over and spills the sweet candy into the dirt.

 **You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor.** You give a quiet giggle and the human no longer looks so smug.

They stomp out of the room with hunched shoulders.


	4. A World Without Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awfully strange happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Derogatory language used at the very end of this chapter and in the next chapter. It is not just for shock value. Please try to understand.

**Where to now, glorious leader?**  You chirp merrily.

You were starting to get a hang of annoying someone without getting them angry. All you had to do is say your snarky comments whenever they least expect it.   

“Here” The human says, their small voice sharp, their annoyance at that candy bowl was getting to them more than it should’ve.

**Why? Shouldn’t we get back to Toriel?”**

“Kill” They respond in a neutral tone and you feel the sensation of ice flow down your spine. You shiver nervously. Getting near Toriel would probably mean that she’d hear what’s happening and come take them away. You needed to get there. You quickly shake off your sense of coldness and prepare to use your excellent convincing skills.  

 **Now that’s not very nice, is it? We kill everyone here and then what? We’d have to go through the tedium of walking and solving all the way with no entertainment.**  Entertainment, what an interesting way to call prey. It’s something the human would say; you wished you hadn’t said it so easily.

“Fine.” The human still doesn’t seem to care either way. When wiping out an entire race of monsters, a few minutes seems to hardly make a difference.

You try clear your mind from the joy beating steadily in your heart. If the human finds out you are happy about this, and not just trying to indulge in the bloodlust, then the monsters would certainly be wiped out. It was up to you.

“You are the future of humans and monsters...” A memory blossomed in your mind and your resolve hardened into steel.

 **Well then, lets keep going.** You direct your attention to the path ahead. The human slowly starts to walk again and you almost jump out of the human’s skin. You forgot how loud their footsteps were in this silent world.

                                                         

* * *

 

The next rooms were a blur of slightly annoying puzzles and monster DUST. Froggits, Whimsuns, Looxs, Vegetoids, Migosps, Moldsmals all became a trail behind the human’s dragging feet. You really didn’t want to watch, so you just curled up and let the rocking of the human’s body lull you into a dazed sleep. 

You floated through a world made of barely formed dreams and muffled voices. Memories drifted through your mind and you tasted the fears that came with each of them.

That one was terror.

This one was pure anxiety.

That one came with dread.

And finally, one of them woke you up with horror in your mouth.  Bleary eyed, you tried to shake your soul conscious. Still half asleep, you strained to make sense of your surroundings.

Still rubbing sleep out of your eyes, you felt a warmness spread throughout your soul. It was bright and comforting; it filled your soul full of energy.

**Where are we?**

The human stays silent, as expected, but it doesn’t seem perturbed by your question at all. They too, seem to feel the effects of the bright, cozy light.

You were in a small room with nothing but a wooden table and some moldy smelling cheese. A squeak from the corner alerted you to a small mouse hole where a small, pink nose peeked out. Two passages extended to the right and left. There were no windows, nothing to show you how much time had passed, or what time it was.

**How long was I asleep?**

“Long enough. I met an annoying rock.” It motioned its hand to the righthand passage. It twitched slightly, and you could see their patience already thinning.

**Why was it so warm?**

They didn’t respond and just stared down at the cheese. Then, without warning, the entire body started shuddering, shaking, the hands were flailing all about. They fell onto the ground and all their limbs were pounding at the dirt. They thrashed about, screaming so loud that you tried in vain to plug their ears. Their body jerked… and collapsed, a puppet with all its strings just snapped. The presence usually swirling throughout the mind, which had just been a thunderstorm, became still and silent.

There was a ringing sound in your ears as you slowly uncrumpled yourself from the little ball you had crushed your soul into. The human’s eyes were closed, leaving you in utter darkness. Everything around you felt empty. You were all alone in the dark.

“Hello?” The human’s voice croaks and you jerk back, afraid that the human was back, but also hoping they were. You hated being alone.

But there was no stormy existence speaking those words. It had been you.

You tried again. “Hello?” The human’s voice was stronger in your control. It filled the vacant room and bounced off the hallways, leaving ripples of smaller hellos in its wake.

“Hello! Is anyone there?!” You yelled frantically.  You tried desperately to move your arms, to signal to anyone nearby, but you couldn’t even wriggle a finger. You were still floating in a blackness.

“PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” You screamed again. You’d been alone for so long. Each day floating around those flowers had been torture. It had just been you and a cold, dead body for such a long time. Each day you wished you could destroy your soul; find a way to prevent your consciousness from waking up the next day. The human was a monster. You knew that. But it was someone. Someone to feel, and talk to, and be with.

“i don’t want to be alone” You whimper and the human’s closed eyes dampen.

It was hours. For hours, you tried desperately to at least open your eyes. Seeing the ceiling would be a comfort. Seeing anything would be a comfort. Instead you were left in the dark. However, you did some progress with other parts. Tiny marks were now etched in the crumbly dirt. You managed to open their mouth slightly and the taste of dust made you let out a wheeze that turned into hacking coughs. The smell of stinky cheese wafted near the human’s nose and the human’s stomach grumbled.

You stared into the darkness and imagined what was happening in the world around you.

“There is a tiny brown mouse in the mouse hole. Ever tinier bugs are scuttling and squirming in the cracks at the edges of the room. There are spider webs blooming into shapes with soft spiders talking. T-toriel is probably making me a snuggly bed back at her home and she's cooking me some pie.” Distracting yourself was what you were most talented at.

“Monsters are probably getting to safety. They are at their homes with friends and loved ones and they are laughing and smiling. My flowers are blooming big and strong. Bumble bees from the surface are flying down and pollinating them,” **and getting trapped** , you think somberly. “There are people falling in love and becoming friends. And… and…” You were too tired to continue.

 **Maybe I can take a small nap.** You think as exhaustion clouds your thoughts.

**A small nap won’t hurt…It won’t…**

_You were standing on the top of a mountain, peering down a dark hole that seemed to go through the center of the earth. The sudden sensation of staring down into nothingness was dizzying. You straightened your posture and noticed the golden flowers which dotted the mouth of the hole. A sneeze racked your body as the flower’s pollen infected your breath._

_You turned your back on the hole and its flowers, and a blast of wind rushed over you. It was strong and fierce. The force of it blew your sweater up in your face. The sudden flash of frigid air against your bare skin made you shiver and you struggled to push down the sweater and subsequent shirt back over your frail body._

_When you had finally gotten your bearings, you cast your blinking eyes to the world around you. The first thing you noticed was the heavens. The sky was a light pink with oranges and blues slowly adding to its hue as the day started. It was a gorgeous sunrise in the making. You watched as the sky deepened and grew more vibrant as the previously shy streaks of blue engulfed the world._

_“Breathtaking” You whispered, awestruck._

_The sun’s rays started bringing the world to life below you and a tiny, picturesque village nestled in the valley below came into view. Morning glories wrapped themselves over every house and fields blooming with flowers surrounded it. A fresh scent of sweet smelling hay overpowered everything else.  It looked right out of a fairy tale. And yet, as you stared down at this perfect place, a feeling of loathing rose in your throat. You felt a molten hatred right down to the core of each cell signaling to you an undeniable truth: that place was evil._

_Bile rose in your throat as you tore your eyes away from it, and refocused on the hole. It was so deep. The blackness went on forever. Falling through it would be a long tumble of pure gloom. The feeling of eternal shadow felt familiar somehow._

_“Where have I felt that before?” you murmured to yourself. The more you stared at it, the more unsettled you felt. You searched your memories but everything felt fuzzy and frustrating._

_“What the fuck are you doing here you **BITCH?!** ” _

**Author's Note:**

> Creepy...


End file.
